ephemeral_riftfandomcom-20200214-history
Ephemeral Rift
Ephemeral Rift, also known as ER and Uncle E, is an ASMR content creator on YouTube. Biography Ephemeral Rift, outside of the character and channel, goes by the name of Paul. He has a wife and son. Paul has stated during a Q&A that he's been creative all his life and for that reason in 2011, started his own Youtube channel by the name of Ephemeral Rift. The name according to him at the time was supposed to be two mysterious words put together and had no real meaning. During that time he would upload videos of clouds moving or of himself playing the Native American flute. However, because of the way his channel went, much of his earlier work has been taken down. He did this himself so as to not detract from the current style of his videos. At some point during early 2012, he encountered ASMR on YouTube and decided to bring his creativity to ASMR. He started creating videos depicting traditional ASMR sounds like crinkling, typing, tapping, whispering, etc. He also began experimenting with some basic outlines for characters early on like a POV walking around video of what it's like to be a zombie. He branched out from there, creating the Bag Thing, Lampshade, and an early version of the Sammich Man. Paul started focusing more on the experimental and character driven ASMR videos rather than traditional videos. This video is widely recognized as being his creepiest and is one of the earliest depictions of Margaret. Early 2013 brought the introduction of the main 'villain' in the Rift Multiverse; that of Professor Clemmons. He wasn't depicted as being evil back then as he is shown to be trying to take a nap rather than experiment on subjects. Several times in his ASMR videos Paul has hinted and shown his passion for the Universe of H.P. Lovecraft. He even created an Innsmouth citizen known as Dave and brought Cthulhu (Lord of the Multiverse) into his videos as a humble physician. Trivia * His wife doesn't appear in any of his videos, although in some Professor Clemmons demos viewers have suspected she's behind the camera. * Some rooms in his home are used to shoot videos. * Although his wife doesn't experience ASMR she and the rest of his family are aware of what he does and sometimes watches his videos. * Paul has started drinking non-alcoholic beer. * According to Paul's personal website: ephemeralrift.com, he "grew up in the suburbs west of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania" and still resides in this area * Responding to being called creepy, Paul had this to say. * Paul listened to hard rock music in high school and memorized many lyrics. * Paul is credited by IMDB as being part of the sound department for two films: Citizen Jane, and Transcendent (for which he is also credited as playing a cultist). * Paul has a keen interest in insects and used to take macro photographic shots of bugs which are available along with other photos on his flickr account: https://www.flickr.com/photos/ephemeralrift * Paul suffers from acoustic neuroma. * Paul does not identify with any particular religion, belief, philosophy. * Paul has silver colored eyes. * Paul has said that Alien is probably his favorite film. * Paul has said that he supports the LGBTI community. * Paul is left-handed.